


Yaz's First Baby Day

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ABDL, Baking, Consensual Kink, F/F, Mommy Kink, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, True Love is Sharing Your Kinks with Someone Else and Them Loving It, first time being diapered as an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: She's nervous, that can't be denied. But Yaz knows that the Doctor will take good care of her as her mummy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Yaz's First Baby Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



"And you're sure you want to do this?" Yaz asked, resisting the urge to suck on her fingers as she looked at the Doctor puttering around, grabbing this and that around the room.

"I'm positive, Yaz," the Doctor said, flashing her a smile. "You, missy, have been hiding binkies in your pockets, you wet the bed on the regular, I _know_ you want this. You _told_ me you want this. Who am I not to oblige?"

"I know, I know," Yaz said, putting her hand to her forehead. "I just feel..."

"Uncomfortable?" the Doctor said, pausing to look at Yaz, really _look_ at her.

"Vulnerable," Yaz mumbled. "I...I _do_ want this, I'm just...scared."

"It's fine to be nervous, Yaz," the Doctor said. "But I don't want you scared when we do this. Now, tell me. Are you nervous, or scared?"

Yaz swallowed. "More nervous than scared," she said. "I'm not worried about what you'll do. I'd never be worried about that. It's just...there's so many ways I could mess this up..."

"You can't possibly mess this up, Yaz," the Doctor said, brushing a lock of hair behind Yaz's ear. "All I want you to do is what comes naturally to you. There's nothing else I need, or want, you to do. So. Are you ready?"

Yaz took a breath to calm the hammering of her heart. "I'm ready," she said with a little smile.

"Good," the Doctor said with a grin. "Then how about you get up on the bed for Mummy, and we can get started!"

Yaz's stomach flipped but she did as told.

"Thank you, sweetie," the Doctor said as she came over with a nappy.

Yaz resisted the urge to jump when the Doctor reached for her trousers, but apparently she didn't resist well enough, because the Doctor paused again. "What's your safe word?" she asked.

"Scarlet," Yaz said.

"Do you need to use it?" the Doctor asked.

Yaz shook her head. "I'm okay, Mummy. Just...nervous."

"And nervous is okay," the Doctor said with a smile as she pulled down Yaz's trousers and her knickers. "When's the last time you were in a nappy?"

"Uh...when I was wearing them regularly as a child," Yaz admitted softly. "This is the first time in years."

The Doctor grinned and sprinkled some baby powder over Yaz's pussy. "Special occasion, then!" she said, taping the nappy shut and giving it a kiss. "What say you to celebrating with some biscuits? We can make them from scratch!"

"Sounds good, Mummy," Yaz said, red in the face but smiling all the same.

The two of them left the bedroom and walked through the TARDIS hallways to a modest kitchen. The Doctor pulled out everything they would need to bake, and then turned to Yaz. "Are you going to be Mummy's little helper?" she asked with a little smirk.

"I'd like to, Mummy," Yaz said, slowly beginning to relax. This wasn't nearly as scary as she had worried about. Mummy and her were simply going to make biscuits. This wasn't so strange after all.

The Doctor grinned at her and measured what they would need. "Pour that into the bowl, sweetie, will you?" she asked.

Yaz did so, observing as the Doctor proceeded to take the measuring cup again and filling it with water, before passing it back to Yaz to pour again. They did this with everything, before the Doctor held the bowl as Yaz stirred. Realistically, Yaz could have done that by herself, but it was so much easier when her mummy held the bowl for her. She was completely relaxed and beaming by the time the batter had been made, and the two of them rolled every last bit of the batter into balls and stuck them in the oven. "Good job, sweetie!" the Doctor praised. "We'll have some biscuits fresh out of the oven in no time!"

Yaz grinned and clapped. This was exciting!

The Doctor had a sly look in her eyes, and she moved forward, kissing Yaz slowly. Yaz kissed back, but the Doctor kept pushing forward, until Yaz was backed up against the counter and the Doctor had a knee between her legs. A burning desire was making itself known to Yaz, and she whined. "Mummy," she breathed into the kiss. "Please. Fuck me."

"In due time, little one, I promise," the Doctor said, her hands roaming over Yaz's body, feeling her breasts, the curve in her hips, before moving to her ass to give it a firm squeeze.

Yaz yelped at that and her legs tightened around the Doctor's knee. The Doctor laughed. "Such a noisy baby," she teased. "Do you need your dummy? Will that keep you quiet?"

"I...I'd like my dummy, Mummy," Yaz said shyly.

The Doctor pulled a small, sparkly, pink dummy out of her pocket and popped it in Yaz's mouth. "Perfect for a little princess such as yourself," the Doctor said with a brilliant grin.

Yaz ducked her head in embarrassment, but the Doctor gently pulled her chin up until they were looking each other in the eye. "This is nothing to be ashamed of, Yaz," the Doctor said seriously. "It's a little unconventional, sure, but you're not wrong for doing this."

Yaz hugged the Doctor close as a few tears slipped out, and the Doctor hugged her back. Her hands roamed lower and lower as she whispered, "Is this all right, little one?"

Nodding, Yaz moved her own hands to the Doctor's ass, pulling the two of them ever closer together. The Doctor chuckled and kissed the shield of Yaz's dummy, before trailing kisses up her jaw and down her neck, sucking a hickey at the base of it. Yaz gasped behind her dummy as the Doctor moved a hand into Yaz's nappy. "Please," Yaz pleaded behind her dummy. "Please."

The Doctor slid her fingers between Yaz's lips until they found her clit, and began rubbing light, small circles on it. Yaz's hips bucked, and she was desperate for more friction. When the Doctor pressed a little harder, moved a little faster, Yaz tilted her head back in pleasure and she groaned. She let the Doctor continue, moving deftly around the clit with practiced precision. Yaz's hips kept making aborted bucking motions, wanting ever more, more, more.

"You close, little one?" the Doctor asked.

Yaz mewled a little in response and nodded.

"You going to come in your nappy for me, sweetie?" the Doctor asked into Yaz's ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

Yaz nodded again, close to tears.

"Then come," the Doctor said.

No sooner did the Doctor say that then Yaz took in a sharp breath, her entire body alight with a fire that the Doctor had given her. Everything shook as she came, hard, and slumped against the counter, hazily looking up at the Doctor. "Hi," she said, the word slurring around her dummy.

"You enjoy that, little one?" the Doctor asked, tenderly kissing Yaz's forehead.

"Mhm," Yaz hummed, nodding blearily. "Can I pay you back for this, Mummy?" Yaz asked.

"Maybe a little," the Doctor said, undoing the button on her trousers. "If you're willing to part with your dummy for a couple moments."

Yaz's eyes widened and she eagerly nodded as the Doctor took off her knickers, before hopping onto the counter right next to Yaz, spreading herself open wide. Yaz knew what to do instantly, placing her dummy on the table and beginning to lick at all the Doctor had to offer.

The Doctor closed her eyes with a shuddery breath. "Good job, little one," she said, putting a hand in Yaz's hair and stroking it softly. "Can you show me your ABC's?"

Yaz got a glint in her eye as she located the Doctor's clit, tracing an "A" on top of it, saying the letter slowly as best she could as she did so. "B," she continued, with the Doctor gripping her hair tight as she made the loops. They got to "F," before the Doctor became more of a squirming mess, making it more difficult for Yaz to lick the letters. "J," she said, the Doctor panting heavily. "K," she said, and the Doctor whined when Yaz's tongue retreated quickly. "L," she said, the Doctor's legs involuntarily twitching. "M," she said, and the Doctor came hard. Yaz did little loops and zig-zags to help the Doctor through her climax.

When the Doctor took a deep breath, swallowing, seeming to come off her high, she smiled at Yaz. "Thank you, little one. That was great. _You_ were great," she said.

The oven dinged that it was done and the Doctor clapped. "Just in time, too!" she exclaimed, grabbing oven mitts and pulling out to sheets filled with golden brown biscuits. "We need to let them cool a minute before we can have them," she told Yaz. "But until then, you're welcome to sit with me."

The Doctor pulled out a chair from the far wall, and Yaz settled on the Doctor's lap. She rested her head on the Doctor's chest, listing to the twin hearts beat in time with each other as her eyes drooped. Today was an exciting day, and she was ready to rest, and just eat some biscuits with her Mummy. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated. <3


End file.
